Kid Meets a Real Friendly Redhead
by Nora Winters
Summary: On another board, the Kid expressed the desire to see a story with this title. Happy to oblige.


**Kid Meets a Real Friendly Redhead**

"Heyes."

"Mmph."

"Heyes!"

"Mm hmm. Snore"

"HEYES!" Curry accompanied this by yanking the covers off his sleeping partner, after taking the precaution of removing Heyes' gun from its holster.

"WHAT!" Heyes sat bolt upright, eyes wide open, reaching for his weapon, only to be confronted with a laughing Kid.

"Jeez, Kid." He glared at his partner who was looking at him smugly. "I could have shot you. You shouldn't sneak up on a fella like that."

"I could have brought a herd of elephants through here and you wouldn't have heard it, the way you were snorin'. Now get up, you're late. Mizz Imelda will be up in an hour." The Kid handed Heyes back his gun then walked over, sat on the other bed, pulled his boots off, and laid down with a sigh. Within seconds he was snoring softly.

Heyes stood looking down at him, smiling ruefully. It had seemed like an easy job two weeks ago, and who were they to object to an easy job? The pay was good, too. Mrs. Hartley Vander Meer, Mizz Imelda that was, was afraid, although no one knew why, and she wasn't saying. With Mr. Vander Meer out of town for two weeks she had hired the two of them to guard her – day and night. This meant accompanying her when she left her home and patrolling her house and its grounds when she was at home. One of them was there at all times except when it was time to change shifts. Then William, her ancient servant, would take over, his palsied hands shaking as he clenched a heavy cane (they didn't dare trust him with a gun, who knew what he'd hit if he fired it). Easy. But how could they have realized how tiring twelve hours a day of watching Mizz Imelda could be. Especially for the Kid who, had lost the coin toss, as usual, and was covering the night shift. Heyes could see the shadows under his eyes and knew the Kid's temper was getting worse the more tired he grew. Oh well, two more days and Mr. Vander Meer would return.

Heyes shrugged, put on his hat, and quietly exited the room.

~~~000~~~

The sunlight, softened by the curtains, shone on the figure asleep in the bed. Shadows from the leaves filtering the sun outside the window danced silently around the room. The man in the bed was oblivious, snoring softly…

"Rat-a-tat! Rat-a-tat-tat!"

A snort, cut off midway, sounded. The Kid sat up and listened.

Nothing.

He sank back down into the bed and quickly fell back to sleep.

"Rat-a-tat! Rat-a-tat-tat!"

This time the Kid grabbed his gun as he sat up. "What in tarnation?" He got up and walked to the door, quietly opened it, and peered into the hallway. Seeing no one he closed the door again.

"Rat-a-tat…"

Frowning, he strode to the window and pulled back the curtains. He was on the second floor, and there was no balcony, so no one could be knocking. He looked around. His glance fell on the trunk of a tree a short distance away. As he watched, a small redheaded bird hopped up the trunk. Suddenly, it darted up and down, and the noise resumed.

The Kid groaned and flung open the window. "Shoo. Go away. Go find some other tree."

Startled, the woodpecker flew out of sight.

With a sigh the Kid walked back to bed. This time he stopped to undress before climbing under the covers and resuming his sleep.

~~~000~~~~

He was dreaming. A gorgeous redhead, with flowing locks and dancing green eyes, was feeding him from a plate mounded with flapjacks dripping in golden syrup, fragrant heaps of eggs and sausages, and the lightest, butteriest biscuits he'd ever tasted.

"Rat-a-tat! Rat-a-tat-tat!"

The gorgeous redhead vanished. The Kid sat up and groaned. Dang bird. Sounded like it was in the room with him. He got up and went to the window, flinging open the curtains. He found himself face-to-face with the woodpecker.

"Go on; get out of here before I shoot you!"

The bird gave a couple of quick taps on the window frame and flew away.

The Kid lay back down, but found himself staring at the ceiling. After several minutes, he got up muttering, got dressed, and headed out to find something to eat.

~~~000~~~

Heyes came off his shift and went looking for the Kid. He finally found him sitting in a corner of the bar, drinking coffee and watching the action.

"Thaddeus! Where have you been? You need to get going. Sheesh, I thought you would've been sleeping."

The Kid rose, glared at Heyes, threw some coins on the table, and headed out the door, without uttering a word. Heyes stared after him then shook his head, sat down, and signaled for a beer.

~~~000~~~

Blankets were yanked off. "HEYES. UP. NOW!"

Heyes sat up, stretching and yawning. He looked at his decidedly grumpy partner. "Something happen during the night?"

"No."

"You're looking kinda out of sorts"

"Just leave it, Heyes. Go get to work." He flung himself on his bed and fell asleep, one foot still resting on the floor.

Heyes' eyes narrowed, and he glared at the Kid's back. Then he shrugged, quietly got dressed, and left. One more day, he thought, just one more day.

~~~000~~~

There was a soft fluttering sound then a single, small eye peered through the space at the bottom of the curtain, unnoticed by the man sound asleep in the bed.

"RAT-A-TAT! RAT-A-TAT-TAT!"

"Oh, for crying out loud!" The Kid flung the bed covers back and rolled out of bed. He stormed over to the window, thrust aside the curtains, and flung up the sash. As he stuck his head out the window, he found himself eye-to-eye with the woodpecker. It bobbed its head and flew away, its red head flashing brightly through the leaves as it flew.

After glaring impotently after the bird, the Kid closed the window and fell back into bed. It was some time before he was able to get back to sleep.

"Rat-a-tat!"

The Kid groaned and pulled the pillow over his head.

"Rat-a-tat! Rat-a-tat-tat!"

The Kid huffed and sat up, alternately glaring at the window and staring at the wall. Finally, a crafty expression on his face, he got up, got dressed, and left the room.

~~~000~~~

Heyes knocked softly and entered the room to find himself staring down the barrel of the Kid's gun. He raised his hands. "You got me, partner." He laughed and flipped his hat onto his bed.

"Sorry, Heyes. Guess I'm a little jumpy."

"I guess. Well, it's the last night. Mr. Vander Meer is due back tomorrow."

"Good, then we're leavin' first thing the next mornin'"

"Why don't we stay and get into a poker game or two? Seems like a nice, peaceful town."

"First thing, Heyes." The Kid picked up his hat and stalked out the room.

"Sheesh." Heyes stared after his partner then turned and surveyed the room. He noticed a plate with half a sandwich on it, and an empty coffee cup. Walking over, he picked up the sandwich and absent-mindedly took a bite. He sat in the recently vacated chair then jumped up, looked down, and picked up a slingshot. He held the slingshot and, with a puzzled expression, looked at the door through which the Kid had exited.

~~~000~~~

Thump!

Heyes landed unceremoniously on the floor. Startled, he looked at the Kid, who stood there glaring at him. His own brows gathered together, a thunderous expression on his face. "Did you just kick me out of the bed?"

"Time to go. Make sure you get the money, Heyes."

Heyes stared, opened his mouth, closed it, and pulled himself up off the floor. As he got ready to leave he muttered to himself. Finally, clapping his hat on his head, he turned to the Kid, who was already in bed. "You must be getting old, Kid. You were never this grumpy when you missed a night's sleep before." He walked out the door and banged it shut behind him.

~~~000~~~

The same gorgeous, green-eyed redhead, wearing a sinfully low-cut black and white dress, blew him a kiss as she slipped out the door. The Kid moaned, already regretting her departure.

"Rat-a-tat." The redhead pounded on the door.

"Rat-a-tat! Rat-a-tat-tat! RAT-A-TAT!"

The Kid reluctantly opened his eyes. Sighing he got up, walked over to the window, and shooed the woodpecker away. He watched it fly off then stumbled back to bed. Lying there, he stared at the ceiling and waited. Sure enough…

"Rat-a-tat. Rat-a-tat-tat."

The Kid lay in bed, listening to the noise and waiting for the day to pass.

~~~000~~~

"So, I say we go to the Last Chance Saloon down the street there and see what's happening, have a few drinks…" Heyes stopped to take another bite of steak. This was the first meal the two had had together in two weeks.

"We're leavin' first light."

"Now, Thaddeus, no reason to leave so soon."

"One drink, then I'm goin' to bed. We leave first light," the Kid said implacably.

"What is with you? Oh, all right!"

~~~000~~~

The two rode down the trail in the bright sunlight.

"So you think you can stop being so grumpy now? I really don't understand what the problem is. Nice town, too…" Heyes stopped talking as he noticed the Kid was not paying attention.

All morning the Kid had been jumpy and glancing behind them.

"What is it? Is there a posse or something?"

"No."

"Why do you keep looking back, Kid? What aren't you telling me?"

"It's nothin', Heyes, just keep goin'. Did you see that?"

Heyes looked around. "What? Did I see what?"

"There." The Kid pointed. "There in the trees, did you see it?"

"See what, Kid? What is wrong?"

"Nothin'. Just thought I saw a flash of red. It's nothin'. Just keep ridin."

Heyes continued to ride and maintain a one-sided conversation.

"Pull up, Heyes. Let's make camp in that clearin' over there."

"It's the middle of the afternoon. Why would we stop now? We could get five, six more miles in before we needed to start looking for a place to camp."

The Kid grunted. "Heyes, just humor me, would you? Let's make camp here."

Rolling his eyes, Heyes nudged his horse towards the clearing.

~~~000~~~

As they made camp, the Kid kept darting glances into the trees surrounding the clearing.

"Okay, now what do we do?" asked Heyes as he watched the Kid glance back over his shoulder yet another time.

"Take a nap."

"Take a nap! I'm not tired."

"Well I am."

"Then you take a nap! I'm gonna sit here and read. Sure hope this nap puts you in a better mood. Sheesh, nap. You'd think you were a little baby, the way you're acting."

"Heyes, lie down and take a nap or I swear I will knock you unconscious."

Heyes stared at the Kid, who was glaring at him, fists clenched. After several moments of silence, Heyes rolled his eyes and lay down. "Fine. I'll take a nap, but after that I'm gonna flatten you."

All was quiet in the clearing. The sound of gentle snores arose from Heyes' recumbent form. The Kid lay unmoving, his hand clenched around his gun, waiting.

"Rat-a-tat! Rat-a-tat-tat!"

"Ha! Got you!"

Blam! Blam! Blam!

Heyes sprung up, gun in hand, staring wildly about him. He saw the Kid shooting rapidly.

"Get out of here!" Curry roared. "Or I swear the next meal I have will be fricasseed woodpecker!" The Kid stared into the trees for several moments, reloaded, and stared some more. Finally, he walked over to his bedroll, lay down, and within seconds was sound asleep.

Heyes stood staring back and forth between the sleeping outlaw and the trees. Seeing nothing out there, he looked back at the Kid. "You know, sometimes you're a little weird."

Sighing, he draped one of his blankets over the Kid, sat down, and pulled out a book. Far in the distance he heard the faint rapping of a woodpecker, blending peacefully with the quiet snores of his sleeping partner.


End file.
